antimatter ascension
by SnivyShadow
Summary: Arceus allows Giratina to be reborn as a human under the condition that she finds a successor. And of all the people Giratina could pick she picked the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia. Now a legendary pokemon and one of the youngest at that she'll learn of their pasts and the truth behind the lore associated with them
1. Chapter 1

**Anti-matter Ascension.**

Giratina flew in to Arceus' chamber in the hall of origin. "Father?" Giratina asked warily. Arceus rose up and looked at her. "What is it?" Arceus asked. "I'm tired," Giratina said. "Well then, why not go back to sleep?" Arceus chuckled. "No, you misunderstand me," Giratina smiled. "I'm tired of this," she said waving her tendrils to emphasise. "But why? You have everything you want here," Arceus asked. "I've nearly been killed twice in the space of a year and one of those times was by you," Giratina whispered. "Then what do you want?" Arceus asked. "I'm sick of the responsibilities that come with this; I've seen some people who've lived good lives be reincarnated as legendary Pokémon. Could I do that?" Giratina asked. Arceus sighed and looked at Giratina. "Very well, But you must first find a successor," he said. Giratina nodded hurriedly and flew out the door of the chamber. Giratina flew through the halls and right into Dialga. "Dialga could you do me a favour?" Giratina asked. Giratina had long since patched relations up with her sister; Palkia on the other hand still hated her. "I heard about it," Dialga whispered. "I'm sorry, I just can't keep up with this," Giratina said. "But sis?" Dialga said before she was cut off by Giratina. "Can you do me two favours?" Giratina asked. Dialga nodded. "First I want to know if you know any humans that could be my successor; and second when she comes here can you just keep an eye on her, I still don't trust Palkia with anything and I won't trust him with my power," Giratina said. "I know one person. She helped me out when these people from Team Galactic captured me," Dialga said. "Okay," Giratina nodded. "I'm going to miss you," Dialga whispered. "I'll miss you too," Giratina said. "And one more thing, when the human I'm going to become reaches her eighteenth birth day I want you to visit me," Giratina said. Dialga nodded and Giratina hugged her. "Thanks so much," Giratina smiled as she hugged her sister. "Now, do you want to see how we get your new sister?" Giratina smiled. Dialga nodded hurriedly and the two flew over to Giratina's home in the normal world.

Cynthia arrived at the Valor lakefront resort and put her key into the door. The door opened and Cynthia walked over to the bed. She took off the belt containing her poke balls and lay down on her bed. She had been travelling around Sinnoh and had missed the closing time for the Hotel she was supposed to go to in Sunnyshore so she'd been forced to trek all the way to Valor Lakefront. As soon as she hit the pillow she got up again. She looked out the window and saw a gap in the trees. She walked out of the room and took her keys. She had only just slipped on her jacket and was sprinting through Route 214. She found the gap in the trees and shivered. It was cold in there. Cynthia walked through and saw a stairway in the rocks. She climbed it and noted that it was slippery. She finally reached the top of the stairway and looked in awe at the lake below her. The lake was distorted towards the bottom with a pair of whirlpools in the same spot. Cynthia walked around the lake as she spotted several wild Pokémon in the lake and she decided not to attract their attention. She reached an entrance on the side of the lake and walked in. She ducked as a swarm of Golbat flew from a nest above her head. Cynthia walked by gingerly and spotted a large stone slab. "This is where life sparkles. This is where life has faded, where two worlds overlap," Cynthia read. "Weird," she said to no one in particular. "Offer up to the banished deity, enter before the thirty is surpassed," A voice echoed. Cynthia looked around and in the darkest part of the cave Giratina and Dialga held in laughter. Cynthia walked through the rooms not knowing that she was being influenced by Giratina.

Cynthia had lost count of how many rooms she had been in and staggered through the door in front of her. Cynthia looked around the room she was in and spotted a weird suit of armour. The head piece left her face exposed and allowed her hair to flow out the back. There was a striped chest piece surrounded by three pairs of curved spikes. There were grey armguards and for some strange reason four legs and a tail. Giratina and Dialga descended silently. Cynthia tapped the headpiece and pulled her hand back as a static shock coursed through her. The helmet glowed and disappeared. Cynthia looked fearful for a moment and then she relaxed. Suddenly the helmet reappeared on her head and she couldn't take it off. "What's going on!" She screamed. The various pieces of the armour disappeared and reappeared on her body. The arm pieces had spikes around her elbows and wrists and a ring of spikes appeared around her fingers. The leg pieces fit in the same way with one spike around her knee and another around her ankle. Her shoes ripped as another spike appeared around her toes. She gasped as her pants ripped while her body filled the other pair of legs and the tail. Her jacket was the only thing left on her and the spikes on her arms held it in place. Finally the chest plate appeared on her and the spikes were pushing the jacket's flexibility. Finally two wings appeared through the jacket and it held in place. The chest plate expanded and ran down her entire body. Cynthia looked at herself now that her transformation was complete. "What am I?" she asked. Giratina and Dialga descended and looked at her. "You did well," Dialga remarked. Giratina landed in front of Cynthia and allowed Cynthia to take a look at her. "I'm...you," Cynthia muttered. "Yes, you are, just a lot smaller and you have hair. Cynthia's hand instinctively reached back to her air and realised it was floating. "Wow," Cynthia whispered. "Now, we must go to the reverse world," Giratina said. A ripple appeared in the back wall and Dialga and Giratina flew through. Cynthia had to do with walking through.

As soon as Cynthia walked through the ripple she noticed that her wings split into six parts and that her entire body had undergone some drastic changes, her jacket split as spikes appeared around her waist she fell to the ground as she had no legs. Giratina flew up and looked at her. "Would you mind teaching me how to fly now?" Cynthia grunted. "Oh, sorry," Giratina said. "You see those red spikes?" Giratina asked. "Yeah," Cynthia muttered. "You need to focus your power through those and fly," Giratina instructed. Cynthia did so and she rose up a bit. "Thanks," she said. "Now, why did you do this to me?" Cynthia asked. "I've lived for almost thirteen trillion years and I'm tired. I've nearly died twice and I just need a long break. I asked Arceus and he said I needed a successor and Dialga recommended you," Giratina said. "Why not Dawn?" Cynthia asked. "Would you trust her with control over matter and anti-matter?" Giratina asked. "No," Cynthia said. Cynthia looked at herself and realised she was longer in the reverse world but even in here Giratina was much larger than her. Another ripple appeared and Arceus appeared. "Giratina, are you ready?" Arceus asked. "Just a moment," she said as she closed her eyes tight. A small yellow gem appeared and flew into Cynthia's chest. "What was that?" Cynthia asked incredulously. "That is the griseous orb; it will let you stay like that in both worlds," Giratina sighed. "Now I'm ready," Giratina said to Arceus. Arceus glowed and Giratina's body vanished. "What was that?" Cynthia asked. "Arceus destroyed Giratina's body and her soul's being sent to a new body," Dialga said. "We should return to the hall, after all it's nearly time for a feast to celebrate our new acquaintance," Arceus said. "Wow, his own daughter died and he wants to have a feast?" Cynthia said. "Well she's not dead and I think it's a way of getting you accustomed to life here," Dialga said. Cynthia nodded and they both flew through the portal.

**A/N. I might, might have regained my creative enthusiasm. What does this mean? I'll be doing thing s faster, maybe. And what better way to celebrate it than to write the first part of a new story. I have really got to stop with posting new stories before I finish other ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antimatter ascension Ch 2**

"I don't get it, It's just Giratina, but smaller," Palkia said. Zapdos yelled something and Lugia and Moltres tried to stop him from saying anything else. "I'm not sure that's Giratina, She's usually far more reclusive than this," Rayquaza muttered. "Look at her; she's basking in that attention!" Rayquaza continued. "Good point," Zekrom agreed. "Maybe she got hit over the head," Groudon suggested. "It's possible, although I do tremble when I think of the power the thing that hit her must have," Darkrai smiled. "We'd better leave soon, if we get stuck for the speeches we'll never leave," Landorus sighed. The other male legendaries nodded in agreement.

"Oh why it's the most delightful occasion," Cresselia laughed as she told Cynthia about a festival in Almia dedicated to her. Cynthia rolled her eyes and smiled. "So why don't you tell us about yourself?" Reshiram asked. Cynthia blushed a little and Reshiram caught on quickly. "Oh I'm sorry," She said. "You did say you travelled with Ash Ketchum, how is he doing?" Latias asked. "Oh, Ash? He's fine, He helped me at Spear Pillar recently," Cynthia laughed. Ho-oh told her about how she had once waged war with an ancient king and won causing the king to seal his soul in a poke ball. Cynthia only smiled as she took a sip from a glass of wine. She spat it out quickly causing laughter from the other legendaries. "Holy shit, that's strong!" She gasped. "Well how else are we supposed to get drunk?" Ho-oh asked. "But what about the smaller legendaries? They surely can't down a glass of this," Cynthia said. "Celebi, Jirachi, Victini and Shaymin don't drink, Mew's well... Mew and Manphy can drink absolutely anything non-poisonous because of the fact that he's pretty much water," Dialga said. They all laughed and until Arceus tapped a wine glass sending a resonating ting through the hall. On this several of the male legendaries walked or flew out leaving Rayquaza, Lugia, Mewtwo, Cobalion and Zekrom. "Where did they go?" Cynthia asked. "I don't think we've had every legendary at the end of one of these speeches yet," Latias giggled.

"So why aren't you going?" Zekrom asked Rayquaza. "Uh... no reason," Rayquaza muttered. "Well that's weird," Mewtwo muttered. Lugia nodded Zekrom looked at them. "What is?" Zekrom asked. "That isn't Giratina," Lugia said. "I knew it," Rayquaza muttered. "But who is it?" Zekrom asked. "Sinnoh champion, Cynthia," Mewtwo said. "Oh crap," Rayquaza muttered. "What?" Zekrom asked. "I'll tell you later," Rayquaza. "Hey Arceus, Could we conduct our discussion outside? We'll be back in a few minutes," Rayquaza said. Arceus dismissed them and they quickly went out. "It makes quite a bit more sense now, she's basking in the attention because she doesn't want them to shrug her away," Rayquaza whispered. Lugia nodded and added his own two cents to the theory. "She's scared of what will happen if she crosses any of them so she's trying to stay on their good side, that way if she does upset one of them the rest will flock to her aid," Lugia said. "But where does Palkia come in to this?" Zekrom asked. "She doesn't have any of Giratina's memories so she doesn't know that she could beat him within an inch of his life, did you notice how she always was staying on the good side of the girl legendaries even though they weren't going to attack her? Palkia hates Giratina and he doesn't know that it's actually Cynthia," Mewtwo said. Zekrom turned as white as his sister. "That means she's going to be far too scared to do anything when Palkia comes knocking," Zekrom finished. "Okay we're done," Rayquaza said as he went to open the door. The door wouldn't move and Rayquaza cursed. "Now how are we going to tell them?" he asked. "We can either catch them on the way out or we can just keep watch over Cynthia," Lugia suggested. "There's just one problem, Think about it, we've just been locked out of the speeches and now we try to tell them that Palkia is after their new golden girl, They're not going to believe it," Mewtwo said. "Damn, well what are we going to do?" Zekrom asked. "We keep watch on her," Rayquaza said. "It's the only way we can actually help her," Mewtwo muttered. "But what if Palkia doesn't attack her?" Lugia asked. "Well that's like asking if Groudon's gonna marry kyogre, you know what the answer's going o be and you're just asking to be called stupid," Mewtwo snapped. "Guys shut it!" Rayquaza shouted. "Mewtwo, you keep outside her room and just tell us if Palkia tries anything," Rayquaza ordered. Mewtwo nodded and flew off. "We good?" Rayquaza muttered. Lugia nodded and flew off.

Mewtwo closed his eyes, allowing his mind to travel through the space around him. While this could be considered sleeping it was also a way of making sure no one snuck up on him. Cynthia had long gone to sleep and he was now waiting outside her room. Mewtwo shuddered and looked around quickly. "Nothing," He muttered to himself. There was a loud bang and Mewtwo turned around quickly. "Who's there?" He yelled. He quickly turned around to see a special rend being flung by Palkia at him. The attack hit him head on and Mewtwo fell to the ground. Blue sparks flew from around Mewtwo as he healed himself. Palkia charged an aura sphere and Mewtwo retaliated with psystrike. Palkia lunged at him with special rend and missed by a mile. Palkia lunged after him and Mewtwo sidestepped. Suddenly the special rend that Palkia had fired earlier hit Mewtwo in the back. "Hah!" Palkia yelled as he hit Mewtwo with dragon pulse. Mewtwo winced as the blue sparks healed him again; however before he could finish healing himself the sparks turned grey and fell to the floor. "Heal block," Mewtwo growled. "Yep, I figured you'd be recovering a lot so I used heal block after you recovered the first time," Palkia grinned smugly. "And now, le coup de la resistance," Palkia laughed. "Pièce de résistance idiot," Mewtwo corrected. "Whatever," Palkia grunted as several holes in space appeared around Mewtwo. Mewtwo cursed and Hundreds of aura spheres flew from each hole and hit Mewtwo. After the barrage stopped Palkia looked at the unconscious Mewtwo. "Sucker," He laughed.

Palkia snuck into Cynthia's room. "Alright Giratina, Here's a little payback, courtesy of your little bro," He smiled as he pulled out an opaque crystal. He slipped Cynthia into the crystal and put it on the rotating lamp he had gotten Giratina last Christmas. "Being small isn't all it's cracked up to be," Palkia laughed. The crystal was soundproof and the only way anyone would find her in there was if they turned on the light. "I'm so devilishly clever," He smirked. "What he didn't know was that Mewtwo had sent a message to Lugia who was now coming towards Cynthia's room. Palkia concentrated and slipped into the space between the dimensions and exited the room.

Lugia burst into Cynthia's room and looked around. "You sure he went in here?" he asked Mewtwo. "Yeah he did," Mewtwo winced as he tried to recover. "Relax, I'll get Ho-oh to treat those," Lugia assured him. "Good," Mewtwo smirked. Mewtwo closed his eyes and sent out a small brain wave calling for Cynthia. "She's in here," Mewtwo told Lugia. "We better start looking," Lugia muttered.

Cynthia stirred slightly at the mention of her name. She looked around at the space around her and tried to push at the wall. "What's going on?" She yelled and the sound ricocheted off the walls. "It's soundproof," she thought to herself. She tried calling Dialga with telepathy but she was asleep. "Maybe I can get the attention of one of them," She said to herself as she tried to call Mewtwo or Lugia. The two of them turned around and looked at the crystal. "Get me out of here!" She called to them. "I think she's in there," Mewtwo muttered. He grabbed the crystal and flung it at the ground and it just bounced up. "Watch it!" Cynthia shouted and Mewtwo winced. She heard Mewtwo say something to Lugia and he nodded. Mewtwo threw the crystal and Lugia fired a hyper beam at it. He pumped more and more energy at it until he saw a crack. Mewtwo told him to stop and Mewtwo prised open the crystal. "Thanks," Cynthia muttered. "Sorry about that," Mewtwo replied. "Oh no it's fine," Cynthia blurted. "Who did this?" She asked. "Palkia," Mewtwo deadpanned. "But why?" Cynthia asked. "He hates Giratina and he thinks you're Giratina," Lugia explained. "Oh, should I tell him?" Cynthia asked. "Tell Dialga about this first and then you can confront Palkia," Lugia advised her. "Okay, thanks," Cynthia smiled as they left. "That went okay," Mewtwo muttered as he stretched himself out. "You'd want to get a good sleep tonight, When Dialga finds out about this Palkia's life expectancy will be slightly lowered," Lugia smiled.


End file.
